Overweight in children and an adolescent is a serious concern in the United States and is associated with multiple physiological and psychological health risks, including cardiovascular disease (CVD) and type 2 diabetes (T2D). The pathways leading from overweight to CVD and T2D have not been fully delineated, but it is becoming apparent that the inflammatory process is a contributing factor. Researchers have shown that adipose tissue-functions as an endocrine organ, secreting pro- and anti-inflammatory substances referred to as adipocytokines. Adiponectin is an anti-inflammatory adipocytokine; higher levels are thought to be beneficial, but people with increased adipose tissue have lower levels. In adults, adiponectin is inversely associated with many risk factors for CVD and T2D, such as BMI and insulin; it is positively associated with HDL. Research is only beginning to identify the relationship of adiponectin with risk factors for CVD and T2D in children. This research study will examine these relationships in a large, ethnically diverse sample of children and adolescents from North Carolina. Findings from this study will further nursing knowledge of the links between obesity, inflammation, and risk factors for CVD and T2D.